


emercury drabbles

by catsintei



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Happy Ending, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsintei/pseuds/catsintei
Summary: short emercury drabbles in a non-chronological order
Relationships: Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	emercury drabbles

Mercury was startled awake by the sound of a small voice whispering much too close to his ear.

“Dad!”  
…  
“DAD!”  
Another loud whisper.

Mercury groaned inwardly and sunk further into the couch cushions.  
“What is it, Kai?”

“Dad look at my drawing!”

“It looks amazing, tiger,” Mercury said as he reached out blindly to ruffle his son's hair, unwilling to open his eyes just yet. Jade was having, what the doctor said was colic, and Mercury already being the chronic insomniac that he was, took up caring for their infant daughter at night while Emerald rested. _And he was tired._

The head ducked out from underneath his hand.  
“Daaaaad, you didn't even loooook,” Mercury could hear the pout in Kai’s voice before the air was knocked out of him as his 5 soon-to-be 6 year old child, decided to plant both of his knees into his stomach and clamber up his body. Any semblance of sleep Mercury had left, was gone in an instant as he felt small sticky hands on the side of his face, and he was forced to open his eyes and confront the reality of two blood red eyes looking into his with the intensity that only a small kid craving attention for his latest artistic masterpiece could muster. Kai leaned further in, their noses almost touching, grey curls falling into his eyes, which reminded Mercury to ask him if he wanted a haircut later.

“Look. At. My. Drawing.”

Mercury took the crumpled paper from his son's grubby hands as Kai leaned back and looked at him expectantly.

It was a picture of 3 colourful stick figures, the green one was Emerald, the taller one was probably him, the one in between the both of them was Kai, and-

“Kai, where is Jade?”

The child on top of him looked to the side sheepishly, a look of something like guilt on his face.

“I traded her for a dog…” he said, pointing at what looked like a potato with legs, which Mercury hadn’t previously noticed.

Mercury could only stifle a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting anything so be gentle  
> this is what i hope is going to be, a collection of drabbles varying in length, detailing emerald and mercury's life post canon in a non-chronological order  
> tags will be added as each chapter requires  
> updates will be sporadic  
> constructive comments always welcome


End file.
